Honor Among Makuta
Honor Among Makuta is a Gigas Magna storyline story serial set in the Oceaus Magna universe. Story Prologue Leviathos sprinted through the sand, seeing dead sea Rahi, coral, and fallen comrades all around him. He leaped over a rock, hearing the sound of a discharging solar bomb, a beam of light so intense it was a hot as the core of stars, hitting the planet. He felt the heat wave first, then the tremendous earthquake ripped the dried land that had been an ocean only hours ago to pieces. He heard missiles fire in the sky as crafts battled for control of the planet's atmosphere. but it was too late. The war had claimed the entire planet, what had once been jungles, oceans, and islands was all crumbled ruins from the weapons fired on the planets surface. But Leviathos had not completed his goal, one last goal that would make the destruction of Noctxia Magna, and the death of his brethren, not in vain. He would have to kill a Great Being. Chameleo and Kaluu ran by his side, the only two survivors of his squad. Kaluu's pale face reflected orange from the fires spreading around the planet. A crack opened in the ground as an bomb hit a base only a few miles away. Leviathos jumped, looked up, and saw him. A shadow hand flew from Krakanus' chest, absorbing Kaluu. Leviathos was forced to jump out of the way as shadow energy blasted the terrain around him. He fired a pulse of energy, back only to see Chameleo incinerated by a blast of plasma. He lunged forward to stab Krakanus, to stab him only to be caught in a massive clawed hand. "Any last words, Noctian?" Leviathos responded by spitting in his face. Krakanus chuckled, and began discharging pure shadow into his body. With a final burst of strength, Leviathos punched Krakanus in the jaw, also causing a backpack full of antimatter strapped securely to his pack to release... ---- If Helryx was scared for Leviathos, when she saw Krakanus choking him, it got a lot worse when a blast that nearly knocked her ship out of the skies emanated from Leviathos' body. But what she saw next disturbed her even more: the planet was crumbling into pieces. And although everyone on the ship seemed sad or angry that the planet was going down, Helryx was scared; very scared, because she was the only being in the universe—still living, that was—who knew the true nature of the space-time anomaly that cloaked the entire planet which kept out unwanted company. Chapter One Red warning lights pulsed and mixed with the purple distortion of the dimensional void, making a sickening color reflection of the silver interior of Helryx's battle ship. Strange noises wailed and mixed with those of sirens and her soldiers' screams. Her gaze moved to a telescreen, in which she saw all the energy-based weapons of a ship discharge on themselves, destroying the ship and the five ships around it. Transmissions of carnage flashed on and off of the free telescreens, and explosions rocked the ship. It was true chaos: beings dashing trying to secure a spot, her more dedicated soldiers still trying to fight off the enemy ships. She heard escape vessels launch in the distance, only to see them be swallowed by the void, or crushed by the great gravity of the events on her telescreens. The sudden increase in magnetism ripped the command chair out from under her as she watched it crash into a wall. Weapons fired from all ships, but none of them hit their mark. She knew it did not matter, because they would all be dead by the end of this. She saw other dimensions and universes flashing into life on her ship, disappearing moments later; she witnessed a couple of her crew vanish into the seams of the fabric of space-time as well. She wished there was something she could do, and most of all, she wished Leviathos were there to do the one thing she had tried to get him to do when the inevitable happened: stall. She had the engines to 500% of the safe/legal capacity, and had everything in unoccupied rooms vented, even air. She tried to escape, seeing fire and light everywhere. She wanted to throw up, but she had to be strong if she and her crew would survive this. She looked back and said a final goodbye to the planet and the brave beings that gave their lives to defend it. They released the room they saved as a last resort, the prison dropping the weight of thousands of enemies of the Order of Mata Nui; it was against her every moral, but it was necessary to get them out. The ship was nearly completely out of the dimensional field when the field intensified. She heard a great explosion as the back half of the ship ripped off, force fields kicked in to keep in the atmosphere while she watched as the planet fell in one last time. Then a purple light illuminated the entirety of every universe as everything and everyone in the shields range died instantaneously. She sat and caught her breath, not realizing she hadn't breathed for the last two minutes. She was out of options, in the Gigas Magna Empire's territory, in a crippled ship with no backup. To make matters worse, Leviathos had gone and gotten himself killed. There was nothing left to do but wait and try and negotiate her way out of execution by the Empire. ---- Leviathos awoke with a start, the hard crumbling ground of the planet he had resided on for years of his life destroying itself bellow him. The world had a strange pulsating purple light that made it seem too much like a dream; however, the sharp pain ripping apart his body told him otherwise. With great effort, he stood, sword clutched tightly in his hand. He began to walk, scared, shadows darting left and right, strange noises emanating from the core of the planet and a strange pain growing inside his head. A warrior flashed to life in front of him, only to disappear immediately afterwords. The light got worse, the pain got stronger, and he began to hear a constant ringing. Hundreds of beings would appear and disappear, some he knew, some he did not. Now the planet changed as well, jumping from grassy plains to volcanoes in an instant. The pain intensified until he couldn't take it anymore, and then it exploded outwards. He went reeling in dimensional free space, he watched as entire dimensions were ripped apart by the blast; some wove together or bled into others. He tried to record the phenomenon, but got sucked through the void into another dimension. He crashed to the surface of the deep blue water of the planet and everything went black. Chapter Two A Toa in all-black armor walked through the streets of a crowded city. Vehicles sped across the streets, trying not to crash despite the large amounts of water pooled on the ground from the rainstorm. An occasional passerby would ask the Toa how he felt about the weather, but he would just stare them down and keep on walking. He turned on Cronica street until he reached the corner of Cronicia and Noctia Boulevard. He turned and saw a large house made entirely out of wood and stone, one of the few buildings that reminded him of the old days. He turned to open the door when he felt a tapping on he shoulder. He wheeled around, ready to attack, when he saw a Toa of magnetism with a confused look on his face. "What?" he demanded, lowering his guard only slightly. "I... I... I just wanted to know the time, sir," said the Toa, fear now in his eyes. The dark Toa punched the Toa of magnetism in the face, knocking him out, while leaving his mask on the floor. The toa then crushed it with the heel of his foot and proceeded inside. "Now, was that really necessary?" questioned a large being sitting at the back of the room. "Why is it we always must meet in these... insignificant places?" "That is the difference between you and me. You prefer just to stay by yourself and live alone, while I like spending time with the people. It keeps me centered. But I know that isn't what you came all the way here to talk to me about, now, is it?" finished the being, standing up. "No it isn't," started the Toa, taking on his true form and almost matching the other being in height. "I'm here about him." "I see. And what is it you would like to know...?" "Where is he? I killed him!" yelled the dark being. "As you and I both know, I'm not going to..." "I killed him! You know how it works. You can't revive him!" "Destiny is not something you can run from. And it was only a matter of time before he was back on his feet," responded the taller being. "Tell me!" snapped the shorter being, who grabbed the other's neck. "Just know that there is nothing you can do to stop him." "I said, tell me," repeated the shorter being, whose eyes narrowed to slits. "At the bottom of the ocean, on Oceaus Magna." "But why?" he asked, releasing his grip. "There is nothing down there!" "He's unconscious. He gave himself a concussion." "You're not going to guide him?" "No. He will do as necessary," he started. "No one can run from destiny, brother, not even you." ---- Leviathos woke up with sand clumped around his mouth, his throat dry and his eyes hazy. "Get up!" demanded a being. Leviathos then felt the full force of an armored boot hitting his face, sending him sprawling on his back. "What?" he asked, seeing a Makuta and several Toa of shadow standing in front of him. The Makuta strode forward and examined his face. "Ah, the Noctian. I can't wait to introduce you to Occadeus." He was met by a chorus of laughter from his henchmen. On cue, two Toa of shadow grabbed his arms and dragged him up the beach. As they went up, he saw battalions of shadow Toa and Rahkshi training, as well as a sparring ground, where he literally saw a Rahkshi rip a Toa limb from limb. The Makuta's silver armor-plated face reflected the sunlight straight into Leviathos' eyes. At any moment, he could resist, stand up and fight, but he was too curious to risk not meeting Occadeus; something just told him it would serve him well to keep the Makuta known. Finally, as they reached the tree line, the shadow Toa paused for a second and helped him up, as he was apparently allowed to walk now. They made their way to a great metal base, where he was promptly shoved inside an elevator as soon as they entered, which took him to a command balcony. A caped being had his back to him. The beast-like Makuta went and whispered to the other one for a little while, then he turned around. A unanimous look of recognition flashed across both of their faces for a second; then it was masked. However, the Makuta did manage to flash Leviathos a look of just go along with it. "Who are you?" questioned the Makuta. "And why should I tell you?" responded Leviathos haughtily. The Makuta drove him into a wall, drawing his sword and pointing it at his throat. "Because if you don't, I will kill you." Leviathos spat on his green mask, enraging Occadeus, who punched him in the mandible, dislocating his jaw. With blood drooling out of the side of his mouth, he responded, "That would have been a nice punch—if you were a Ga-Matoran." "Lock him in my... favorite cell," he bellowed to his underlings. His first Makuta friend and a Makuta clad in red-and-black armor carried out his deed for him, moving Leviathos into a cell with signs of torture and execution all around. Some people never change, thought Leviathos, as he was chained by his arms and legs to the ceiling and floor, respectively. ---- Two shadow Toa stood in front of the door to the prison block. Their master, a devil of a Makuta named Occadeus, had come to their village and released thousands of shadow leeches on them, turning all the Matoran into shadow Matoran. They were then sent to his headquarters, where they received two years of training. Those who did not "wash out" or die were given Toa stones, new masks and new weapons. If a trainee so much as whined about any of the Makuta's strict rules, he was publicly incinerated as a message to the other trainees. This fear tactic was responsible for their ability to stand up to anyone, death included, except their master, who was walking straight towards them. "I want to interrogate the Noctian," he stated without emotion. "Yes, sir. We will deliver the equip—" "No. I will have absolute privacy; the only ones aloud in or out are me and Glacias; not even Morliem. Am I understood?" "Yes, sir!" they yelled. The doors parted and he continued in. He turned to a metal cage on his left with a blue being held by energy chains to the ceiling and floor. "Hello, Necuas. Or do you go by Occadeus now?" "Look, let's just say I'm done with the whole second-in-command, faithful-minion thing." "Figured as much. Now you're going to start answering my questions." "You're not in a position to make demands," scoffed Necuas. "Well, actually, I am, 'cause I'll kill you," he responded, devoid of care. "You're in a cell—" "Yes a Mark 2A, Model 17 imprisonment cell manufactured and installed on the spot. It was created so that nothing can enter while the door is closed, so that a rogue member or strike team cannot execute someone before they can talk. Now, the only way you can harm me is by these energy holders, but I'm ready for that." His armor released an electromagnetic pulse that immediately took out the chains. He fell to his feet and glared at necuas "Where am I?" he bellowed, his eyes charging with heat vision. "Oceaus Magna," began Necuas, standing his ground. "The Great Spirit Mata Nui exploded and we ended up on this planet. The Skrall, led by Neocrax decided to to invade the land of the natives, who proved to be strange and powerful. That is all you need to know." "Well then I bid you farewell for now," replied Leviathos. "What?" The cell door flew open and and trapped Necuas. Leviathos walked out and began beating him repeatedly. He then magnetically grabbed his swords and keys as he ran off. The door slammed open, a white Makuta with two Toa of shadow behind him. Leviathos whirled around, throwing the swords, which perfectly pinned the Makuta to the wall by his arms. The Toa dove at him; he punched the first one's mask off, then flipped him over his back. The other one came at him with a knife. He dodged, then popped up and grabbed the Toa's head. After twisting as hard as he could, he heard a crack, and the Toa landed on the floor, dead. He walked into the armory and grabbed a pair of dual hydro swords like he used to use, and he sprinted to the hangar. An alarm sounded in the distance; he unlocked the door, running to the end, where a one-man gunship sat. He hopped in and plugged in the crystalline key. The vehicle came to life, so he grabbed the controls and flew out over the ocean. When he deemed he had gotten a safe distance, he began fiddling with the radio system. it turned off and an announcement from Gladius came in. "A temporal fluctuation has begun in the Matoran universe. Islands, prepare for an all-out relocation and expect the natives to be there. Coordinates are..." Leviathos decided to examine it and immediately set a course for those bearings. Chapter Three "Do you think he fell for it?" rasped Glacias. "Where are you taking him anyway?" added Morliem/ "The same place I'm taking this whole mess of a fight, the one place he can't help but defend, so that we may drill in peace," started Necuas. He drew his knife and held it hovering of the table. "To Noctia," he finished. dropping the knife in the dead center of an illustration of the island. At this, his two Makuta and Necuas' personal head of security Dradahk grinned evilly. ---- "No... no..." said Leviathos at the sight of his home island. Necuas apparently had something sinister planned. Little did he suspect, only a few miles away on Cronicia Nui a massacre had taken place, thousands dead instantly from the poison gas, only for it to be detoxified and whisked away by the wind seconds later. Now, on a rocky shore next to what used to be a thriving civilization, many lights were still on in houses, illuminating the night sky. A strange dropship hovered over the coastline, an excavation team jumping out, armed with grenades, dynamite, and devices outlawed by every nation in existence for their nuclear power. The dropship flew forward until it found its perfect coordinates: a small cave-like area in the jungle on the outskirts of the city. It cast a targeting light on the ground, then annihilated everything under it. "Sir?" asked Dradahk through his holotransmitter. "What?" responded Necuas. "We're here." ---- Leviathos watched as an armada of military ships pulled towards Noctia. At first, he suspected Necaus's men, but then quickly realized that they preferred air vehicles, which left either the planet's invaders or the planet's mysterious natives. Either way, he did not look forward to meeting them. He magnified his vehicle's telescreen to see Skrall standing aboard the ships. Strange, he thought, when he saw Neocrax walk out of the captain's room and start ordering the invaders around. He began to think when he heard a buzzing in his ear; then the world went blank. ---- Next, Leviathos smelled what seemed the ocean mixing with metal, and herbs. This lead him to believe that the boxed-in metal room that he sat in was on the island of Noctia. A giant red-armored being, accompanied by two winged green beings, entered the room. "What is your business on our island?" questioned the being "Your island?" responded Leviathos indignantly. "While it is inhabited by filth like you, it is on our planet, so we own it," responded the being, smashing the side of Leviathos' face with a clawed hand. "Where is your leader?" asked Leviathos. "He has no desire to see you" responded the being. "Well, I have no desire to see you or any other of his henchmen." "I'll break your neck!" yelled the red being. "That will not be necessary," said a voice with the kind of commanding arrogance that suggested a leader. The being that walked in suprised Leviathos in that while his people looked underfed, and few held weapons. He was armored in pure gold and had both a three-pronged sword and a loaded Thornax launcher. He looked more like a royal conqueror of these people than their born leader; the only thing that led Leviathos to think otherwise was that he was the same species as them, one that he had never had the misfortune of encountering before today. "I am here and you will tell me why you are here or I will kill you. It is now with out a doubt that you work for the so called Brotherhood of Fear." Kept the name, I see, thought Leviathos. For a second, he considered telling the truth, then he considered lying and acting like he was scared, then admitting to scouting for a huge invasion to scare them; he also considered killing them all. But he was bored right now, so he used molecular disruption on the chains binding his hands, stood up, stuck the being in the stomach, and teleported to the center of the capital. He watched as the purple void faded away and he was back in his favorite place, the serene capitol city of Noctia, but everyone was running away. Were they intimidated by him? No, he thought. I've fought for this island more times than there are citizens on it... But then everything was explained by a blast that ripped his armor apart. He stood, bloodied in only his most basic armor, in complete pain, and now he saw three sides of a war, and a small Noctian militia prepared for war. The natives' soldiers pointed at him, now convinced that he was behind this. Shadow Toa pointed guns and lasers at him, ready to kill, and the looked at him like he was their next meal. He was ready to die, either by attack or by accident, it didn't really matter. He waited for a few seconds and realized that they were waiting. The armies, almost equal in size (at least, without counting the Noctian militia) were scared to fire. None of them wanted to fire the first shot that would start the war. For the first time ever, Leviathos wished Shadrus were here. If he were, he would have fired the first shot just to brag to the other Toa later on. Leviathos was about to spit on the ground when he realized a sudden movement could set off the weapons of nervous and jumpy front-line soldiers. He decided to do something spontaneous. He released a plume of plasma. Beings fired, threw, and stabbed all around him, but he had teleported a mere twenty-five yards to the militia's camp. And so the war broke out. The militia, it was clear, was losing, even from the start. Although it was impressive that they had guns, so did the extremely well numbered, cold-eyed, well-trained, Brotherhood of Fear army. Most of them had died at the beginning; this also completely lost any support from the Enforcers of Noctian Reign, who just wanted to save as many people as possible. Even now, officers could be seen escorting people into the council building where the governing body of Noctia sat. It was made out of marble that had been refined an pressurized until it was dense enough to stop bullets should the need arise. The ceiling was a green copper, rusted from its proximity to the coast; finally, it had two doors made of wood on the outside, but inside they were solid protodermis so as to prevent damage. He grabbed a weapon and began spiriting through the militia camp. They were just simple tents, many of which had caught on fire from a constant barrage by the planet's natives. But then Leviathos started to get the strangest feeling. He was sick to his stomach, and his vision was going completely dark. He tried walking, his whole body hurting, coughing up blood as he went, trying to fight, but he was tackled by an Enforcer officer, who dragged him back to the Council building and into the medical section. He heard voices but he couldn't make out what he herd so he watched his heartlight rate monitor jump up and down as it beat crazily. He was dying, and sure of it, too. A dimensional gate opened and a female Skrall walked in with two Toa bodyguards. One of them was powering down an Olmak generator. She said something to the medic, who shook his head until she gave him a large sack of coins. At this, the two Toa hoisted Leviathos over their shoulders and they walked into the dimensional void. Upon returning to the world, they were on Cronicia Nui, and he heard the boom of explosives in the distance. All of them watched a Toa blast a crevice into the earth; one of them said something, an exclamation as he held out a mask. However, the female Skrall used her powers to snatch it from him. She gave it to Leviathos and yelled, "Grab it!" However, this voice was in his head, so he grabbed the mask and felt a surge through his body. He saw his life flash before his eyes, but he would get a jolt every time he saw himself be mutated, which was strange. It reached his creation and it ended. "Hmm," she said. Leviathos looked around. The whole area was on fire and all of the shadow Toa were dead. "What happened?" started Leviathos, when she cut in. "The mask of space-time healed you," and before Leviathos could ask what it had cured him of, she continued. "Your body was unable to handle all of the mutagenic energies it had gathered, so it removed them until your armor looked like this," she finished. He looked down at his own armor. It was the amphibious armor the Order of Mata Nui had given him; however, before he could continue, the mask began pulsing purple, and he was once again thrown through the dimensional void to certain doom. Chapter Four Leviathos felt space and time fluctuate and warp around him as he fell though the space-time continuum. It stopped, and he lay, curled up in the dirt of Oceaus Magna, knowing that he stood no chance of survival against the coming forces. However, he looked up and saw a weapons factory. He dove through the window. Not a single being walked though its extensive titanium-protosteel hybrid walls. Skeletons littered the floor; an open tank covered in biohazard signs provided a clue towards their deaths. He walked, examining weapons and eventually deeming them worth taking, stashing them away in his bag. Then something great caught his eye: a suit of power armor. He stepped in, felt it form to his body, and then power on. He activated the Olmak generator and stepped towards the final battle for Oceaus Magna. ---- Necaus sat at the head of his table. A smirk gleamed across his face as he watched the fear in the eyes of Neocrax and the leader of the natives, whose name he had never bothered to learn. He had accomplished his goal; every molecule in that room had been placed so as to make them fear him and his order, and it was working brilliantly. "Gentlemen," he said, "you are not here to die. You see, I almost have an empire with enough power to put an end to everything that stands in my way; even those, who, despite the most dangerous of circumstances, have managed to survive will also die. All I need are more troops, which is why I need to know who will work for me." "My men will never..." started Neocrax. "You will chose your twenty best men to compete in an arena match. Whichever side survives will be allowed a commanding position in this empty chair, he said, gesturing to the chair across from Drussus, a Toa who now served as a personal advisor to Necuas. "By the way, if either of you fail to send men to fight, you will be publicly executed in front of all of your troops. Any questions?" ---- Leviathos fired round after round into the incoming onslaught. He drew his sword and began slashing through enemy bodies like butter. He used his powers of space-time to create antimatter blasts. His strength began to waver. With no allies and no ammo left, he knew this would be the end. He was sure of it, but he would take as many of them as possible with him. ---- Necaus watched from his chair as the fighters narrowed it down to a seven-on-five fight. Seven Skrall to five natives. A Skrall general threw his knife into a tree, cutting down a net of Thornax made to kill all the Skrall at once. However, a ball of fire caught his face and sent him too the ground, leaving six to five. Two leader class Skrall jumped to the source of the fireball, but to no avail; three creatures jumped out of the bushes, and the Skrall cut through one, but poisonous tentacles slapped their faces and the Skrall met their fate. The tables had turned now. Four Skrall were surrounded by five natives, who executed the Skrall all at once. At this, Necuas pressed a button on his armrest and barked an order. The five survivors where airlifted out, while Neocrax was marched to the center of the arena. Neocrax broke his chains and killed the guard. Three more came to get him, but he collapsed, a silenced pistol held firmly in Necuas' hand still pointed at where his head used to be. ---- Leviathos collapsed out of exhaustion. He saw a Makuta step over his body, no doubt to finish him off, when he realized it was Kaluu. "You're dead!" said Leviathos. "Don't spoil it for me," said Kaluu, in a mixture of a joke and seriousness. Leviathos realized he was in the past. "Now come with me." Leviathos grabbed his hand and they teleported to Aqua Magna in the Gigas Magna universe, where he saw himself walking around aimlessly. "What do you want me to do?" he asked. "What we Makuta do best," said Kaluu, matter-of-factly. "Lie." Leviathos transformed into Hydraxon and walked forward towards the past version of him. "My name is Hydraxon," he started, realization and feelings of betrayal welling up inside him. "I work for an organization known as the Order of Mata Nui. We will give you a chance for redemption if you come and work for us..." Epilogue Two large beings walked through the streets of a strange city. They talked about the outcome of the events in the Oceaus Magna universe. All the streets in the city were named after islands in the Matoran universe, and all the districts were named after planets in the Solis Magna system; its founder had created it that way. For unknown reasons, he came to this dimension and saw potential for a base. Using a strange material that he mined, he created a city that morphed to fit the format of a universe. One only needed to go to the lighthouse on the corner of Metru Nui and Mata Nui in the Aqua Magna district, and they could change what universe it was emulating. The problem was that not many beings knew the truth about the city, and those who did feared trying to change what it emulated, because any being in the lighthouse when the dimensions changed would see ghosts walking the streets, not knowing who was real or an illusion. It drove some insane, but others learned to ignore it and harness its power. The taller being dropped two coins in a ferryman's hand and the boat moved them across a river. When they arrived at the other side, they found a barren desert with a completely destroyed city. Above it hovered a massive sign that read: :District closed for reconstruction Out of the ruins pulsed a light, a light that represented the energy that was destroying reality and breaking dimensions. He raised his hand, and out of it flowed posers of space-time. The district repaired, seemingly by itself. The whole city glowed as the space-time disruption was once again ending. Luckily, he knew the secrets of Noctxia Magna; that this had happened once before, and the solution was the same: make a planet with a core of the materials of this dimension that would hold together space and time. Category:Stories Category:Gigas Magna Storyline